


What You Say (What I Hear)

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'just'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	What You Say (What I Hear)

Stiles has always heard reasons why he wasn't the right fit for people; he was _too_ loud, _too_ rambunctious, _too_ much energy, simply **_too much_**...

It had been a long time since anyone has ever said that he was what they needed... so much so that part of him isn’t even sure that Derek is even telling him the truth, that there is some sort of endgame that he hasn’t figured out yet.

For every time that Derek says he loves the way that Stiles thinks, Stiles hears, ‘so scatterbrained’.

Derek loves the way that he moves, but Stiles hears, 'so klutzy' or 'uncoordinated’.

There are long talks of Derek loving Stiles’ big heart and the way that he cares for people, yet Stiles can still hear that voice whisper, 'too smothering'.

Eventually, Derek manages to pry this secret out with a lot of alcohol and some gentle lovemaking, leaving Stiles feeling exposed and unsure what to do now that Derek **_knows_**.

In the end, Derek keeps up his words and praise and gentle insistences, until the only words Stiles hears when Derek speaks are that he’s ‘just right’.


End file.
